flclfandomcom-20200222-history
Naota Nandaba/Story
Anime [[Fooly Cooly (episode)]] [[Naota Nandaba|Naota]] and [[Mamimi Samejima|Mamimi]] are under the bridge, by the river in [[Mabase]]. Mamimi is monologuing about how to swing a bat in a game and says, “What are you talking about? Are you talking about a video game?” Mamimi asks what he is doing and Naota says he is doing his homework. When she asks why doesn’t he do it at home, he replies, “It’s not cool.” When Mamimi says he can do her homework if he wants to, he looks at her and says her hands are upside down, referring to the baseball bat. Mamimi says, “You should play baseball too, Takkun. Why do you always carry around a bat?”, and he counters with, “Why do you always hang around here by the river?” Mamimi says, “Because you know, huh, now why was it?", so Naota replies, “You're in a good mood”. Mamimi drops the bat and begins caressing Naota. When he says she smells of cigarettes, she denies that she is a smoker. As she caresses him and nibbles his earlobes, Naota says, “Mamimi, why do you always do this?”, she says “If I don’t do it, I’ll overflow”. When Naota asks what that means, Mamimi says, “Probably something amazing,” and collapses on him. After the monologue, Naota and Mamimi go to the beverage machine, and just as Naota is about to pick his drink, Mamimi orders one before him. He tells her that she knows he doesn’t like sour drinks. She notices a mark on his neck, which he quickly and embarrassingly covers up, so she suggests a band-aid. She gives him the rest of the drink and walks away. He throws it on the ground, and says, “You know what? My [[Tasuku Nandaba|brother]] in the U.S...”, which stops Mamimi in her tracks, but before he can finish, [[Haruko Haruhara|Haruko]] drives at high speed on her Vespa towards them. Haruko screams, “Alright, lunchtime!”, and runs right into Naota with her Vespa. As he lays unconscious, Haruko revives him with CPR. As he gets up, she hits him on the head with her [[Bat|Rickenbacker]], trying to open his [[N.O.]] channel. She wonders why anything isn’t coming out and suggests hitting him again, but Mamimi stops her. Naota shouts in pain, “What did you do to me?!” and Haruko says she just did CPR. Naota states that wasn’t what he meant and begins spitting in disgust. Mamimi questions if Haruko put her tongue in his mouth. Haruko gets back on her Vespa, says Naota in useless, and he yells, “What are you talking about?!”, but she drives off. Naota says Haruko is a stupid adult who doesn’t know how to grow up. At night, back at Naota’s home in his room, he says to himself his bump isn’t normal and he can’t go to the hospital looking the way he does. He tries pushing the horn-like bump in, which works at first, but it pops back out, which makes him reel in pain. The next today at his school, Naota wears at bandage on his head where the horn was. [[Eri Ninamori|Ninamori]] tells him it looks bizarre and assumes he is hiding something, so Naota says, “Don’t be such a brat.” [[Gaku Manabe|Gaku]] asks Naota if he heard about the Vespa woman. [[Masashi Masamune|Masashi]] and Gaku says she has a guitar, motorbike, and a girl in another class had her super spicy curry bread stolen by her. This makes Naota realize it was the pink-haired woman from yesterday who is the Vespa driver. Gaku goes on to say that she stings you and leaves a demon mark that shows you’ve done naughty things which never goes away. Ninamori teases Naota about the mark on his forehead and Gaku says it’s the mark of the demon, so they ask to see it. Naota says there isn’t anything to see and tells his friends to cut it out, as Gaku yells he is pervert. After school, Naota is on his way to the hospital and didn’t want to think of the Vespa woman. He is waiting for the train to pass so he can continue, but Haruko appears on her Vespa right behind him. She is observing his head, to make sure it’s a proper head for N.O., and asks what happened to him yesterday after she left and if it was weird. Naota claims he doesn’t know what she’s talking about, but Haruko asks if there is a pimple on his forehead and if he’s hiding something. When she looks away, he runs across the train track, with the train blocking his movements from Haruko. He arrives at the hospital so a doctor can check his bump. He is laying on a table, while a nurse diagnoses him. She states he has Flictonic Clipple Webber Syndrome, an adolescent psychological skin hardening syndrome, where children grow horns from trying too hard, but Naota accuses her of lying, as he has never heard of it before. She admits to lying and reveals herself to be Haruko, trying to see what’s underneath the band-aid. She tries to hit him again with her guitar, but Naota manages to sneak out. Back at home, he is on the phone with Mamimi. She asks him something about photos, but he doesn’t want to see them so he says he is busy, doesn’t care, she should go out with her friends, and hangs up the phone. He lays down on his bed and falls asleep. He dreams of his brother batting, amazed by his swing. He wakes up and his [[Kamon Nandaba|father]] calls him downstairs to eat dinner. When enters the kitchen, a manga-like scenario occurs as Naota is surprised and disturbed to see Haruko in his home. His father introduces her and says they met because he was also hit by her Vespa, and tells Naota she is their new live-in housekeeper, which leaves him dumbfounded. Haruko claims Naota was making out with a high-schooler. His father asks who he is fooling around with and Naota quickly states it was him and Mamimi by the river. His [[Shigekuni Nandaba|grandfather]] says, “I bet she does it like a weasel, she’s cursed I tell ya.” Kamon claims since Naota’s brother is away, she’s “sinking her fangs into you now, fondling around, fooling around, Fooly Cooly!” Kamon says, “What’s Fooly Cooly?” and Naota yells, “How should I know? I’m still in grade school. You think I’m that crazy?” Kamon thinks it’s like Gundam, basically a robot anime. Haruko says she and Naota are already in a mouth-to-mouth relationship, which infuriates Naota. Kamon states in a jealous way they’re already living in the same house and “Fooly Coolying,” but Naota says, “Who cares if it’s Fooly or Cooly?!” Kamon believes he dreams of it and is hiding something under the band-aid and tries to take it off. Naota leaves to take a bath, in anger. During his bath, he could hear them and said sullenly, “They’re in a good mood.” He goes to his room and hears Haruko, who was just talking to [[Galactic Space Police Brotherhood|Fraternity]], and gloomily tells her to ask before she enters. When Haruko states she will sleep on the top bunk of his bunk bed, since he’s on the bottom, Naota asks about who she is and what her intentions are. Haruko simply says she’s a wandering housekeeper, but Naota believes she is lying and asks for the truth, so she says she is an alien. Unbelieving, Naota says, “Yeah right, and this afternoon you were a nurse.” Haruko asks what’s underneath his band-aid, which prompts Naota to call her freaky. She continues to ask what’s it like, but Naota says he doesn’t know. Haruko tells him he is lying, and because he saw it he believes something strange is happening. Haruko still asks what’s under the band-aid and Naota accuses her of causing it. Haruko tells him, “You should know about your own head,” so Naota says defensively, “Because you hit me there.” Haruko yells, “Let’s see it!” and moves to remove the band-aid from his head, but Naota swipes her hand away and yells, “You came here with my father, why don’t you go stay with him?!” He calms down and asks what she wants. Haruko says he is the one she saw first, which makes Naota blush. Naota changes the subject and says no one else can sleep on the top bunk since it belongs to his brother. He lays on his bottom bed and says, “That’s the way it is.” Haruko asks how old Naota’s brother is and where he is. Naota answers he is in America. When Haruko asks why he is in America, Naota answers that his brother plays baseball. Haruko says he must be a good player and lays next to Naota. This makes Naota blush and embarrassingly asks why she’s sleeping next to him, to which she states the top bed belongs to his brother and his bed is the only place she can sleep. Naota leaves his room and goes downstairs with his pillow, believing she is playing with his head. His father calls him and says they need to talk. Naota asks about what and Kamon says it’s about Haruko. Kamon says he believes Naota is against her staying in their home, but Naota states his father can do whatever he wants. Kamon smiles creepily, which leaves Naota disturbed. Kamon says he named Naota for “honesty” and shows pictures of Naota being run over. Naota immediately asks if Mamimi came to their home and Kamon says she asked for the day-old bread they had on sale. Kamon asks if Mamimi’s family is poor and Naota runs outside after her. He goes to the bridge they often hang around and finds Mamimi smoking a cigarette. Mamimi is cradling the bread and says he gave her a lot, referring to Tasuku. Naota asks if his brother sent her a postcard or made any form of contact with her, and then asks how much she likes him. She feels the bread and says it’s hard, so Naota reminds her she saw the sign at his family’s bakery and it’s old. She puts it down and says, “Watermelon, or like a panda with a mean face, or like sandals with pressure points drawn on them, or the smell of a blackboard eraser, or a Sunday morning where you wake up and it’s raining. Well, I like him more than hard bread.” Naota says she should stop because his brother has an American girlfriend. When Mamimi grabs her head as if in pain, Naota quickly asks if she is alright. Mamimi says she is going to overflow, but Naota doesn’t know what she means. She collapses and suddenly his N.O. activates, his band-aid coming off as his horn extends. A red [[Canti]] and [[Enemy Robots|robot]] arm come out of his head, fighting. In a daze, Naota unknowingly snags his shirt on Canti and is caught up in the two robots' battle. He is concerned for Mamimi, but tries to free himself from Canti. He sees Haruko arrive swinging her Rickenbacker into Canti’s head, damaging him and turning him from red to a blue-greenish color. He shouts in amazement, but he believes shouldn’t have. In a flash, Haruko briefly looked like his brother to him. Haruko is trying to find someone, presumably [[Atomsk]], while Naota is still stuck to Canti. The next morning, Naota’s horn is gone and so is the band-aid. He believes it was nothing amazing, despite the surrealism of robots emerging from his head and fighting. Canti comes to his house and becomes his family’s servant. He puts his shoes on and runs to the bridge, finding Mamimi at the beverage machine. He is out of breath and Mamimi tells him he didn’t have to run the whole way, offering him some of her drink. He recognizes it as a sour drink, but despite his distaste for them, drinks it anyway. [[Fire Starter]] Manga